Comfort
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Kasuka wants to show he isn't completely incapable of giving comfort. Kasuka/Shizuo fluff.


The steady beeping of the monitor to his right conflicted with the chirping of birds outside his window. Shizuo shifted into a more comfortable position on the hospital bed, sighing in frustration while his free arm twitched with anxiety. How long did he have to stay here? It wasn't as if he hadn't been here _multiple_ times already, much to the dismay of his parents and brother, for much worse injuries that he recovered quickly from. With another groan of boredom, the brunette glared hatefully at the needles in his right arm, which hardly dulled the pain in his left side. Kasuka had suggested that he stop trying to throw the refrigerator.

Shizuo hadn't heard from the nurses or his family in about an hour, and he was damn tired of the peaceful establishment. All the calm put him in unease and restlessness—he wanted to _do_ something already. Who _cares_ if his arm and a couple ribs were broken, it's not like he couldn't _walk_. But to keep his brother from worrying, Shizuo had promised to stay in the hospital until the nurses let him go. This time, at least. Thinking of Kasuka, Shizuo's brow furrowed and he wondered where his brother had wandered off to. He knew the younger wouldn't have left the building without him, but Kasuka had left the room in search of lunch an hour earlier and hadn't shown up since.

The injured boy began to panic, wondering if something had happened to his brother in this wretched place while he was confined to the bed. Just as his broken arm swung over to pull out his IV, the door to his room slipped open and a familiar small face appeared shyly from behind the wood. Shizuo immediately felt his body relax, unaware of how tense he'd become. Kasuka shuffled through the doorway from the blinding light of the hospital corridor, a tray with various foods on it balanced in his hands. A small smile played at the corners of the smaller boy's lips at Shizuo's wide grin, and the older brother suddenly realized how hungry he was, an intense gaze lingering on the food in Kasuka's grip.

"I thought something happened to you," Shizuo stated, loud voice odd in comparison to the relative silence there had been when Kasuka was missing.

Kasuka placed the tray of food on the stand beside Shizuo's bed, and pushed a chair to his brother's side to seat himself.

"Why?" Kasuka mumbled, nothing but his eyes betrayed his surprise. Shizuo shrugged carelessly, and reached towards the tray with little luck, his good arm being on the opposite side of the stand.

"I dunno. Just took your damn time down there—" Shizuo paused as Kasuka slipped a grape into his mouth so he wouldn't have to struggle to eat. Kasuka smiled softly as his brother stubbornly squirmed around on the bed until he was in a sitting position, face red from exertion and his right hand pointed to the bottle of milk on Kasuka's tray. Catching the hint, the younger opened the bottle and placed it in Shizuo's grasp, the older brunette seeming relieved at doing _something_ by himself. Then—

"You're in pain."

Shizuo spluttered in surprise over his bottle of milk, eyes slightly wider. He turned to his brother curiously.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly." _Well not really_, Shizuo thought to himself, but he wouldn't tell Kasuka that. The sooner he got out of this hell-hole the better.

Kasuka obviously didn't buy it, having seen the wince carved into his brother's expression after maneuvering around on the hospital bed. Shizuo frowned, handing the milk back to Kasuka, and tried to recompose his expression into indifference.

Kasuka's gaze flitted from the milk resting in his hand to his brother multiple times, he bit his lower lip in thought, though Shizuo didn't notice while he glared at the bedsheets. Kasuka wanted to give his brother more than just milk; he wanted to give Shizuo the same comfort he gave to Kasuka. Only, he had little knowledge or experience with giving affection, since Shizuo was always the emotional bomb in the family. Putting his thoughts into action, Kasuka placed the bottle back onto the tray on the bedside table, and pushed himself up towards Shizuo, hands pressing lightly into the mattress under his weight.

"Shizu-nii."

Shizuo's head whipped sideways to face his brother in surprise—he'd _never_ heard Kasuka call him _that_ before. Just as Shizuo's mouth opened to ask what was wrong, Kasuka leaned over more, closing the space in between the two with his lips against Shizuo's. The shock of the kiss kept Shizuo immobile until his brother pulled back casually, settling back into his chair and clasping Shizuo's hand in his own. The new contact brought Shizuo back into reality.

"W-what was that about?" The older tried to grasp the situation in his mind, and failed, his expression a strange grimace of confusion while heat rose to his cheeks.

"I was trying to make you feel better, like mom says, 'kiss it make it better'. Did it work?" Kasuka asked nonchalantly. Shizuo inhaled deeply, and exhaled while leaning back into his pillows. Of course that was what Kasuka was doing, how could Shizuo think anything less innocent?

"Yeah, yeah it worked," Shizuo mumbled. Kasuka looked pleased. A couple hours later, Shizuo was released from the hospital with strict instructions to 'try and not destroy his house' when he gets upset.

It would be a couple years later when Kasuka would finally understand why his brother had blushed for ten minutes straight.

* * *

**A/N: I am _surprised_ at the lack of Kasuka/Shizuo :C**


End file.
